


Back In Town

by FreshBrains



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: femslash_kink, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Fuckbuddies, Oral Sex, POV Ginny Weasley, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5342198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m glad we’re friends, Luna,” Ginny says, tucking the smaller girl in the crook of her arm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back In Town

**Author's Note:**

> For the [The Annual Femslash Kink Meme 2015](http://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org/15813.html) prompt: _Harry Potter: Ginny/Luna, fuck buddies_.

Luna’s flat was that of a traveling adventurer’s—spare and small with nothing more than a nice bed and a decent collection of books. It seemed rather grim compared to the cheerful, scattered, busy flat Ginny shared with a few Holyhead Harpies teammates, but it had its perks.

It was certainly more private.

“Oh, Lu…Luna, I’m…I’m almost there,” Ginny groans, voice hitching in her throat. One hand is squeezing the wooden headboard tight, occasionally beating it against the wall and sending a shower of plaster down from ceiling, and the other is tangled in Luna’s long blonde hair. She used to be wary of her Quidditch muscles when getting together with Luna—she reined in her strong arms and legs, her tight core. But now Luna has filled out from traveling around all weird corners of the world, so Ginny doesn’t worry about being gentle anymore. She squeezes her thighs around Luna’s head, pulling Luna’s mouth tighter against her cunt.

Luna reaches up blindly, hand pressed against Ginny’s toned stomach. She has a ring shaped like a chocolate frog on one finger and her nails are painted aquamarine, with the pinkies shimmering to rose then gold then back to aquamarine. The natural wizarding world has been good to her—she’s even lighter than usual, brimming with cheer and new papers and pictures to show Ginny when she arrived in town. They only made it through the saga of the latest fruitless search for the Crumple-Horned Snorkack before Luna took Ginny’s hand and led her to the bedroom.

Luna pulls her mouth away from Ginny’s cunt for a moment, despite Ginny’s groaned protests. “I’m sure glad you’re here,” she says, eyes sparkling, lips still wet.

“But I’m so _close_ ,” Ginny whines, and Luna laughs before ducking back down, hands roaming up to squeeze Ginny’s breasts through her sports bra, which she still hasn’t removed. Ginny throws her head back, feeling her orgasm start to build up along her spine. As she looks up, Luna’s one creature comfort stares back at her—a new version of the portrait she made for her childhood Ottery St. Catchpole bedroom, complete with lovely paintings of their friends. Ginny sees herself five years younger, smiling, innocent in her Hogwarts robes.

Luna flattens her tongue against Ginny’s cunt and licks up _hard_ , putting pressure on her clit. Ginny’s back arches off the bed as she comes, thighs tight around Luna’s ears.

As she comes down from the adrenaline high, Ginny pulls Luna up higher so they can kiss and curl up together in bed until they go out for supper. Ginny will be in town for a few days, so they’ll have plenty of time to take walks and watch Muggle movies, to sleep and make each other’s favorite tea.

“I’m glad we’re friends, Luna,” Ginny says, tucking the smaller girl in the crook of her arm.

“Oh, me too,” Luna says, smiling up at Ginny, and Ginny just has to kiss her again before they sleep.


End file.
